A World Of Color
by Kabii-Kins
Summary: A series of Wet Floor one-shots from my aO3 account that focuses on The male singer of the band Mizole, being color blind, and how wholesome he becomes when he finally gets the chance to see colors for himself. (cover art by AirVentTrent on Twitter and Instagram, please support them, they're amazing)
1. Seeing Color

"Ryan where are we-"

"Shushshushshushshush! We're almost there!"

"Almost where!?"

"You'll see!"

The colorful three who sat at the table looked up at the inkling pair and smiled, getting up from their spots as the ebony haired one approached them, pushing the monochromatic male in front of her closer to their group of friends; all whilst covering his eyes the best she could.

The tall, turquoise skinned one grinned, chuckling as he leaned back on the table he stood in front of. "It's about time you've showed up to your own party Mizole, what took you two so long?"

"Well, uh-" The male inkling cleared his throat, a slight blush appearing on his cheeks. "Ryan insisted that I show up not knowing where I was going and uh… she spent about an hour trying to pin my bangs up for some reason."

The other three chuckled as Ryan removed her hands from his eyes, marching her way towards the front of him. "I would of told you why I pinned your bangs up- but that would of ruined your surprise!"

"Wh- what surprise? And why are we at the park!?"

"Because it's the most beautiful at this time of year, duh!"

"What do you mean by 'beautiful'!? You know everything looks gray to me!"

"I do." Ryan warmly smiled, signalling the small crab that stood next to her to grab the small bag that remained sitting on the table. "... Which is why we've decided to have the party here. We all know you're colorblind Mizole. And in this day and age, where the world is nothing but color, it makes you feel all left out. And it sucks! So I've done some research, and asked around to see what I can do about it…" The crab rushed back over with the bag, anxiously handing it to Ryan before she stepped back into her previous spot.

"...And we all wound up chipping in to buy this for you." Ryan handed the bag to him, gently placing it in his hands before stepping away.

"Wh…" Mizole stared at the bag for a brief moment before looking back up at the girl who stood in front of him. "What is it?"

"Open it up and see for yourself! It might not look like much, but I'm sure that you'll love it."

"If you insist." Mizole murmured, making his way over to the picnic table the other three have settled themselves into once more; having Ryan following suit, sitting down right next to him as he began to undo the flashy packaging the gift came in.

Eventually he found himself with a glasses case in hand and a look of confusion plastering his face. "Glasses?"

Ryan leaned over, giving him a playful nudge. "Special glasses."

"What… makes them special?"

"You'll see!" Ryan chuckled, gently taking the case from his hands and opening it. "Now, close your eyes again."

"Again!?"

"Just do it."

Mizole grumbled, reluctantly complying to the request with a huff. "I don't see why you guys think I'll like them. They're just glasses."

Ryan chuckled once more as she began to gently place the frames over his face. "Oh you're gonna see why we think that way, and then immediately eat those words."

"You wanna bet?"

"Sure I do." She smiled as she removed her hands from the delicate frames that now sat upon the bridge of his nose and the rims of his ears. "You can open them now, by the way."

Mizole grumbled, his eyes beginning to flutter open before stiffening up, eyelids shooting wide open as he looked up at Ryan. "Ryan?"

Ryan placed a hand over her mouth, hiding her laughter at his reaction. "Y-Yeah?"

"Ryan what did you do!?"

"I put your glasses on, dummy!"

"Ryan this isn't-"

He was cut off by the other threes laughter, causing him to tense up even more. He whipped around to face the three.

"Stop laughing! It isn't-"

He stopped himself at the sight of his three other friends, his shoulders relaxing as he took in the sight of their skin tones and hair. "Did…" he paused, taking in a small gulp in an attempt to hide the feelings that swelled up inside of him. "Did you guys always… look that way?"

The three nodded, all grinning at him as he stood up from where he was sitting.

"What… I…" He stumbled around, conflicting emotions surging throughout his entire being as he took in the world around him. "E-everything is so… a-and the sky's so… I…" His knees gave way, tears finally beginning to flow down his cheeks. "W-what's happening!?"

Ryan rolled her eyes, leaving her spot on the bench in order to comfort Mizole, kneeling down to his eye level with a hand on his shoulder. "Mizole, those are hue correcting glasses. They help people like you see what others see normally."

"Y-you guys see this?" Mizole sniffled, looking up at Ryan. "Everyday?"

Ryan smiled, giving him a genuine nod. "Everyday."

"I…"

She pulled him into a hug, patting his back tears began to fall from her own eyes. "Happy birthday, Mizole."

"Ryan-" Mizole choked, returning her gentle hug with a tight squeeze. "You guys, thank you. Thank you so much."


	2. Watching The Sun Set

Ryan never fathomed that she would see a fully grown man melt into a child-like state of glee. But since his birthday, Mizole was eager to see the same sights the city had through a new lense, and She was the sole victim of his excitement; having herself be dragged all around Inkopolis just to see his favorite parts of town in color. Which would generally get on her nerves due to how exhausted she would get every time she was dragged around the city by foot, but she couldn't help but to feel the same joy he'd felt as well.

His eyes gleamed at every nook and cranny the city had to offer, and he would get excited at every single food truck they passed. Especially if it was an ice cream truck with an open display. The variety of colors each flavor had made his stomach flip in anticipation, and Ryan felt that he would sincerely order a scoop of everything had she not restrained him from doing so. The same would apply to candy stores and shaved ice stands as well! She could feel the overwhelming excitement he had whenever she'd allow him to buy an extra sweet or two, and couldn't help but to smile as he gorged himself on the goods.

He sure was a handful to keep track of during the past week, but dear god was it rewarding to see his smile.

She had learned a lot about him in that time as well. Especially his fondness towards the color blue. She'd watch him ruminate at the vast ocean when they were on the boardwalk, and she noted everytime he bought a flavored sweet that was colored blue. Hell, they would nearly get themselves hurt because Mizole would sometimes gaze up into the sky and forget that they're walking on a crowded sidewalk. She didn't really wonder why his favorite color became blue without hesitation, but it has crossed her mind some nights when she finally had the downtime to breathe. And she'd usually shrug it off with a small grin, telling herself that the color made him happy, and she didn't want to question it as long as he stayed that way.

Because, again, that smile was worth it.

But, tonight was sort of different, and that difference was felt as soon as she felt a tap on her shoulder.

She hummed, turning to see him awkwardly shuffling in the place he stood in. "Hey uh…" Mizole shrugged his shoulders, clasping his hands together as he did so. "Is it alright if you came to the rooftop with me, Ry?"

Ryan's lips curled up into a small smile as she shifted her sitting position towards him. "Why?"

"I wanted to watch the sunset… and uh…" He cleared his throat. "I… didn't want to go alone."

"But why the rooftop?" Ryan cocked her head to the side, pointing to the sliding glass door that was just a few feet behind him. "We have a balcony over there."

"Well… I don't… want…" Mizole's cheeks went slightly pink. " ... the buildings- "

"Oh, Right." Ryan huffed, stretching out her back as she forced herself to her feet. "I guess those are in the way of it all. Y'need some seats or somethin'?"

…

It had been a half an hour since the two finished their trek to the top of their apartment building, a trip that was made far more difficult because of the two folding chairs they had to carry with them, along with a small number of drinks tucked away in a small, yet clunky cooler. And since then, the two greatly enjoyed one another's company; joking about how exhausting the past week was for Ryan while sipping out of bottles of lager that Mizole bought a short while back, gazing at the golden vista before them as time went on.

"So wait." Mizole snorted, trying to not burst out laughing at her blunt honesty. "You're saying that I could of pulled off your arm this week?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Ryan chuckled, bringing the cool bottle to her lips. "My legs could of fallen off at any given point too, due to how much we walked."

Mizole watched as she took a swig of her drink. "And you're SERIOUS about me dragging you out on the street?"

"Are you kidding me!? You caused a traffic jam yesterday!"

There was a pause between the two, their eyes locking for a brief moment before simultaneously breaking down in laughter. Nearly spilling their drinks as they reeled over and over for almost a solid minute.

After collecting themselves though, they both turned their gaze back to the sunset before them, the gold color now being a subtle orange. Ryan shuffled in her seat, taking another sip of her drink before speaking once more. "Y'know, I wish I would actually make the time to go and do this myself every once in a while, I keep forgetting how nice the evenings can be here. Y'know?"

"Are you kidding me? I've been wanting to go do this since I got these things!" Mizole said, tapping the frame of his specs. "It just… felt a bit weird doing it alone."

"Hm?"

"Like… don't you think it's a bit weird to go and watch the sunset without someone who's like… close to you?"

"I mean, yeah-" Ryan cut herself short, turning her gaze to Mizole. "Wait, you think I'm close to you?"

"I mean yeah, you're pretty cool Ryan." He said, casually swaying his beverage around as he spoke. "You're funny, witty… hell, even nice when you wanna be. Not only that but you're pr-" Mizole suddenly fell silent as realization of what he was saying rushed through and hit him like a sack of bricks. "WAIT- D-DONT TAKE THAT THE WRONG WAY!" He shouted, nearly dropping his drink as he went beet red. "L-Like yeah you are cool, and I l-like consider you a 'friend' and all. B-But you're c-close to me in terms of… uh… proximity! Y… Y-Yeah… prox… im… ity…"

There was a short break of silence after his voice trailed off, causing Ryan to shake her head. "You know I'm not buying this, right?"

"Y-Yeah." Mizole admitted, slumping his shoulders in defeat. "I… I know."

Ryan sighed, schooching her chair closer to his with a smile. "Hey, it's okay." She said, a subtle tint creeping onto her cheeks as he looked back at her once more. "... Believe it or not… I feel the same way ."


	3. Eyes

Every day, for the past handful of days, Mizole wakes up with a reminder that he just might be the luckiest fella out there.

He had his band, four of the greatest friends a guy could ask for. He had their gift, a way to see color just like every other inkling. And, of course, he had Ryan; a long time friend and a, for the most part, low-key crush of his; in his arms. He'd see how peaceful she looked as he waited for her to wake up, occasionally stroking her hair as she nestled herself closer to him, all whilst wearing those special specs of his to catch a glimpse of her eyes in the morning sun that beamed through the window when they finally fluttered open. Sure, they didn't work as well as they did outside, but Mizole would still get emotional over seeing his newfound lovers eyes glisten in the morning sun. They were his favorite part about her, after all.

Her heterochromic eyes rivaled the pale pinks and blues seen at the brink of dawn, and were always magical in comparison to the sky at that time of day. There really wasn't any way to put his love for that blend of colors into words; they're that beautiful to him. But that didn't stop him from trying when she wasn't around, despite it only being a couple of days since he became acquainted with them.

Whenever she had the time to run out to the nearest grocery store, or head out to the nearest cafe by herself, he'd try to string words to describe her eyes together in his head; occasionally humming out melodies to accompany them. All of which, by the way, were as corny and as poetic as you would expect from a guy like him.

He slightly flinched when he heard her sound out a small moan, nuzzling herself into his chest a bit more before opening her eyes with a hum. His lips couldn't help but to curl up in a doofy manner as her eyes proceeded to meet his.

"What?"

Mizole slightly shook his head at her one worded statement, his eyes lighting up at the sound of her voice. "Beautiful."

Ryan rolled her eyes, her lips gently curling upwards to match his smile. "Seriously?"

Mizole chuckled. "What?"

"Are you gonna do this every morning now?" Ryan returned his chuckle as she shuffled herself into a more comfortable position. "Just lay there and watch me wake up?"

"Hey!" Mizole huffed, his smile growing wider as he did so. "It's not my fault that your eyes look the best at this time of day!"

Ryan rolled her eyes once more. "You're weird Mizzy." She reached up and poked his nose. "You know that?"

"Yeah? Well so are you, Ry."


End file.
